cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Randomness RP Episode 2
7:40 Samurai box What 7:41 AngrydroidForce99 hello guys 7:41 MegaDriver80Wiki It's not a troll 7:41 Samurai box (Ohai) 7:41 AngrydroidForce99 The RP begins in 3 2 1 7:41 MegaDriver80Wiki Just chilling 7:41 Samurai box XD 7:42 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons camera 7:42 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki summons bowser 7:42 AngrydroidForce99 Oh crap 7:42 Samurai box * Samurai box grabs katana and kills bowser 7:43 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 records zee battle 7:43 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki grabs the koopa kids to this boss 7:43 Samurai box i. Going to find a seat 7:43 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 puts on armor and continues to record 7:44 Samurai box * Samurai box sits and watches 7:44 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki puts on the strongest armor ever 7:44 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 continues to record 7:44 Samurai box * Samurai box pulls out rits crackers 7:45 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki shoves Freddy into your screen 7:45 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 morphs into a piranha and destroys Freddy Fazbear 7:45 Samurai box * Samurai box throws crackers boooooo freedy 7:46 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki morphs into killer whales 7:46 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 backs away into the bushes where no one sees me 7:46 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki finds you in the bushes 7:47 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 teleports with a Ender Pearl,so you start fighting Samurai slol 7:48 Samurai box * Samurai box gets up and grabs katana and swings at megadriver80wiki 7:48 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki te,exports to you 7:48 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns into air so I can just watch 7:48 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki grabs the strongest weppan and starts firing 7:49 AngrydroidForce99 "Haha you can't kill air" 7:49 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki explodes you 7:49 AngrydroidForce99 "Still can't kill air' 7:49 Samurai box "hey blow your breathe " it fights the air its germs XD 7:50 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns into Hydrogen and starts blowing things up 7:51 Samurai box and starts dodgeing 7:51 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns the Forest into a Mario level MegaDriver80Wiki has been kicked by AngrydroidForce99. 7:52 AngrydroidForce99 your allowed to rejoin MegaDriver80Wiki has joined the chat. 7:53 MegaDriver80Wiki Rejoins 7:53 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 had turned the entire Forest into a mario level 7:53 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki turns the air to lava * MegaDriver80Wiki has turned the whole air Into lava 7:53 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns myself into a figure made of volcanic rock 7:54 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki fires nukes 3 2 1 BOOM 7:55 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 blows the nukes up with my touch "Lolwtfzomg" MLH MLG MLG MLG MLG MLF MLG MLG MLG .M HN HKJK JL 7:55 Samurai box * Samurai box takes 40% damage 7:55 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki find you and finishes you off with over 9,000 nukes 7:56 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 grabs the sun's energy and turns myself into a massive figure 7:56 MegaDriver80Wiki i take no damage 7:56 Samurai box * Samurai box uses the shogun shilde shield 7:56 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki grabs the meter and turns myself into a explosive ball 7:56 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 uses fire breath on MegaDriver 7:56 MegaDriver80Wiki BLOOS UP! 7:56 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 reforms 7:56 MegaDriver80Wiki DAMAGES ANgry by 10% 7:57 AngrydroidForce99 "not quite" MegaDriver80Wiki has been kicked by AngrydroidForce99. 7:57 Samurai box * Samurai box coughs up some blood MegaDriver80Wiki has joined the chat. 7:57 AngrydroidForce99 you can rejoin 7:57 MegaDriver80Wiki Rejoins and causes chaos by blowing up 1,000,000,000 nukes 7:58 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 uses the power of Dr wtf his name is and turns back time to before the nuke went off * AngrydroidForce99 eats a cranberry 7:58 Samurai box * Samurai box grows a beard Hmmm itchy 7:59 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 throws a Koopa Troopa at MegaDriver 7:59 Samurai box * Samurai box shaves 7:59 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki summons the biggest explosive on your screen and you take 6 critical hits 7:59 Samurai box the beard of 7:59 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki throws the koopa back at you 7:59 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns into Fire Mario and throws fire at the Koopa and MegaDriver 7:59 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki blocks attack 8:00 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 clones myself,and gives the clones special abilities 8:00 MegaDriver80Wiki hurry up basketball game 8:00 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 has an idea 8:00 Samurai box * Samurai box 8:00 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 terraforms the Forest into a basketball court 8:00 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki clones myself into one imposter you so you blow up 8:00 Samurai box * Samurai box loss to much blood * Samurai box has died 8:01 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki Falcons punches Samurai 8:01 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sucks up all the clones' energy as well as the falcons' and samurai's 8:01 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 fires a massive concentrated ball of energy at MegaDriver which cannot be deflected brb back 8:02 Samurai box grabs mega in to the internal nightmare on Elmo street 8:02 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki fires a high pitched gun and shoots Samuria * MegaDriver80Wiki blocks samurai 8:03 Samurai box im dead idiot 8:03 MegaDriver80Wiki 2 REMAIN ITS ME AND angry 8:03 Samurai box im a spirit 8:04 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki fires a high pitched gun an shoots angry 8:04 Samurai box a power full one I went God mode 8:04 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki fires over 9,000 c4s into your ear 8:04 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sucks up the energy from the sonic boom as well as the bombs 8:04 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki uses the sonic boom and attacks angry 8:04 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 opens a massive black hole that sucks up MegaDriver 8:04 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki u don't say * MegaDriver80Wiki escapes black hole 8:05 AngrydroidForce99 It sucked you up 8:05 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki I'm not dead! 8:05 AngrydroidForce99 I know 8:05 MegaDriver80Wiki your in the black hole angry 8:05 Samurai box /me touches angrys forehead and blows him away 8:05 AngrydroidForce99 your alive in the dimension beyond the black hole 8:05 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki touches angry a head and blows him up * MegaDriver80Wiki fires over 1,000,000,000,000 high speed Bullets 8:06 Samurai box * Samurai box sits in a cloud watching land........ wind 8:06 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki destroys angry 8:06 Samurai box fire water forest 8:07 MegaDriver80Wiki resets the map to the start of it 8:07 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns back time right before the bullets hit me 8:07 Samurai box all come together and revive the dead 8:07 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki blows up angry 8:07 Samurai box * Samurai box rising dead 8:08 MegaDriver80Wiki just before he escapes 8:08 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 realizes the bomb glitches out 8:08 Samurai box zombie Attack 8:08 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki the bullets didn't miss more coming. 8:08 Samurai box ........ 8:08 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 realize tons of bullets are dissapearing 8:08 Samurai box 8:09 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 summons a black hole as big as Russia * AngrydroidForce99 teleports to Poland * AngrydroidForce99 stops the black hole,which caused its energy to blow up everything 8:11 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki uses kills black hole and all bullets hit you match over 8:12 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 turns into air to escape the destruction * AngrydroidForce99 turns time back to the beginning of the RP 8:13 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki I've had enough surrender all ready 8:13 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 sees myself recording everything 8:13 MegaDriver80Wiki * MegaDriver80Wiki leaves chat 8:13 AngrydroidForce99 * AngrydroidForce99 realizes the world is endung *ending To be continued... Category:Randomness RP